Oh My Sonic Screwdriver!
by TotalFanGirl
Summary: Stella Johnson had only planned to go for a walk and play with her sonic screwdriver replica. Unfortunaly  or fortunaly  she's going to be much more occupied when a blue box appears not far away. Eventual Doctor/OC  Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

I only own Stella. Nothing else.

**IMPORTANT: **Because I don't think I mentioned it, she has medium dark chocolate brown hair and dark green eyes. She wears contacts and is 5" 4'. And she's an immature 17.

* * *

I sighed as I felt the object in my hand. It was the eleventh Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Well, a replica of it anyway. And even though it had full sound effects, lights, and it even popped forward, it was nothing like the real thing. Plastic is nothing compared to cold, hard metal.

It was amazing when my friends and I role played Doctor Who but mine doesn't put up cabinets or resonate concrete. Which would, sadly, be very exciting.

I decided to go for a walk down the street, to a small park. It wasn't used very often anymore so it looked old and abandoned. But in a good, nostalgic way. The street was mostly empty and I hugged my sweatshirt closer to my body. Everything looked kind of eerie because it was supposed to rain soon. It was only two in the afternoon but the dark clouds made it look like someone had turned down the lights. The air smelled damp and a soft wind made a whistling sound.

Walking into the park, I chose to sit down on a swing. It squeaked as it moved. I pulled my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket and fiddled with it, careful not to drop it or twist it too hard or anything. I pressed a button, making it extend and the claw like pieces at the top open up. Then I pressed the button below the first and the green light glow brightly.

I moved it around, pretending to scan the air for something. I smiled. "Not to worry, Rory. I know you're a wuss but I'll have Pond safe and sound in no time." Yeah, I'm not a big Rory fan. At least he's not Jeff, though.

I slipped the device back into my pocket and breathed in deeply. My home town was boring, but relaxing. Sort of. I mean, there's nothing to do and our "beach" is nicknamed the Black Sound because the water is so polluted. Not radioactive polluted; more like one-big-garbage-can polluted. There was always that one rare week or so that the water actually looked normal, but that was few and far between.

Suddenly, an eerily familiar sound reached my ears. It was the beloved sound of shifting engines. I jumped to my feet and spun around, staring in front of me. Thirty feet away sat a blue police box. And I was staring at it. And it was real!

I realized I couldn't breathe and was clenching my hands so hard that my nail dug into my palms. I gasped and closed my eyes, hoping to gain control of the self control that was slowly slipping away. I hopped I wouldn't have a heart attack and I tried very hard to rationalize this. Until I heard a short, faint creak.

I opened my eyes to see someone's head sticking out of what I seriously hoped was not a hallucination. I realized he wouldn't see me, because it was facing to my right, meaning I had been staring at the police box's side. I refuse to call it a TARDIS, and relinquish the last of my sanity (metaphorically geek speaking) until I talk to the Doctor.

Holy. Crap. That means… that the guy is… Okay, okay, breath girl, breath. Oxygen is good, oxygen is your friend.

Unfortunately, my body wouldn't cooperate and I started to see spots. Then a screen of black, and nothing.

Well, this is going to be long and hard to explain when I wake up.

* * *

Please review! Please! I've got more ready, but I'll only update if you review! :D

It gets better too, promise.


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Stella.

**FYI** this is just before Cold Blood.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that I didn't know where I was. I stared up at a dark blue ceiling and I could feel a sheets over me. But I didn't move. Not yet. What was…? I squinted at the ceiling. It was dotted with those stick on, glow in the dark, golden stars. And around the stars were bluish swirls, weaving around each. The color reminded me of the TARDIS and they seemed to glow all on their own.

I tried to remember the last thing I did…

Oh…well, yeah. The Police Box. Must…hold…in…squeal. Phew. Okay, so I remember being in the park and seeing the Police Box but then I passed out. I guess that's better than glomping some poor, unsuspecting victim. Better, but not as fun.

Deciding that I was okay, I sat up, wincing to myself as a I stretched a few sore spots on my back. Probably from when I passed out. I rolled my shoulders and looked around the room. Just under where the ceiling met the walls, there were the same swirls going around the room. Except these seemed to be darker and the walls were light. From what I could tell in the minimum lighting, the swirls were like a midnight blue and the walls were a silver color.

There was a dresser and an empty bookcase in front of the bed. To my left was a door. For a minute I just sat there. Then I noticed there were no windows. _What the heck? _I frowned. _This is the only time it doesn't seem stupid to wake up and ask 'Where am I?,' like in movies where you're obviously in the hospital or something._

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stretched. My back cracked and I sighed as my body felt better. I wiggled my toes against the soft, purple carpet. Hmm, I would add some green to the room. Yeah, I'm colorful.

I stood and walked to the door and grabbed the door knob. "Wait, where's my sonic screwdriver?" I asked with realization. I was wearing everything same as before except for my shoes, but I didn't have my sonic on me.

I found the light switch by the door and flicked it on. With the light on, I found myself falling in love with this room. Everything complimented each other. I noticed a bench across from me (to the right wall of the bed) and there was a table in front of it. Maybe so someone could eat in here?

I checked the bedside table and dresser top, but still couldn't find the screwdriver but I did find my flip flops. I went back to the door and turned the knob. I pulled open the door, pleasantly surprised when it didn't squeak. Walking out, I had no idea which way to go.

I turned left (no pun intended) and kept walking. After awhile I wished I had a watch so I knew how long I was walking. It felt like an hour at least. Finally I heard voices. Suspiciously familiar voices.

I followed them until I saw light and came to the most wonderful thing I've ever seen. I was standing at the top of the stairs, looking over a big glowing, blue column surrounded by hundreds of different levers, buttons, and gadgets. That sat on a metal platform and the whole room was bathed in a healthy light that seemed to come from everywhere.

I took a few deep breaths, aware that my heart wasn't supposed to beat so fast. My head hurt a little. I looked around again and realized that three people were staring at me with worry, nervousness, and curiosity. Amy, Rory…the Doctor.

If I wasn't gripping the frame of the doorway, I would have dropped to the floor. Dude, it wasn't just Matt Smith, hell no, it was _the Doctor! _As in the living, breathing, two hearts, Gallifrayan, Time Lord, bloody Doctor!

"Uh…hi?" I said breathlessly.

The Doctor (Holy. Crap!) smiled happily and walked over to me. "Hello there. I'm the Doctor." Trust me, I know. "How are you feeling?" He looked into my eyes, leaned forward and moved side to side, like he was checking my pupils without the small flashlight.

"A little lightheaded." I said honestly. "But um…" I trailed off. Should I blurt everything or ask the question_ everyone _asks. Oh, to hell with it. I wanna feel like a real companion - know nothing and probe for answers. "Where am I?"

The Doctor leaned back. "You're in my spaceship. The TARDIS - it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Allows us to travel through time and space." He went back to the controls and I followed once my legs stopped being jelly.

I sat in the jump seat and smiled. "Anywhere, any when? Anywhere in the universe?"

He smiled back all Doctor-like. "Exactly."

For a split second I was actually queasy. Culture shock; it sucks. Then I shoved it away and stood, walking slowly around the consul. I tried to etch every detail into my memory, but I didn't dare touch anything. Finally, I looked up and found I was being stared at again. The expression on the Doctor's face clearly said, 'Are you quite done now?' and I blushed.

"Sorry. I'm Stella." I gave a small wave.

Amy hopped forward and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Amy Pond." She dragged over Rory. "This is my slightly daft boyfriend, Rory Williams."

I smiled and shook his hand too.

"Now then," interrupted the Doctor. "If we're all introduced, I'll take Stella back to her room so she can rest _which she needs._" He added, seeing me about to protest. I allowed him to nudge me up the stairs, pouting even though I was tired.

"So," He started as we walked side by side. "How do you like your room?"

I tried not to think of it as 'my' room, seeing as I'll probably be out of here by tomorrow. Wow, I can't believe I'm already so used to the TARDIS though. I haven't even glomped the Doctor! "I love it." I smiled. It was true. "I used to look at the stars every night until I was too tired to stay up. And I love blue."

"Good. Stella's a good name for a star gazer. You know, I do have some questions for you." We reached my door and he let me open it. "But they can wait until tomorrow. Sleep tight." He smiled, and for some reason I felt a wave of sadness coming from it. As he turned and started walking away, I felt a single tear run down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

"Doctor!" As he turned, I surprised him with a hug, locking my arms around his body. He stiffened before relaxing and wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head on him shoulder. "It's okay." I murmured. I wasn't sure what, but that's what I felt like I should say.

I pulled away and grinned. "Stella is in the house and I'm great at fixing things. Well, except the toaster."

He smiled again, and it was happier this time. "Good thing I'm not a toaster, then." He said quietly. If I had to guess, I would say that he let himself believe that everything would be okay for once. Made himself not think, 'Ha, she's just a human girl who has _no_ idea how complicated it is!' Wrongo.

I gave him a final smile and turned back to my room. I was exhausted, and when this whole thing hit me, it would hit me hard.

* * *

Review and you'll be safe from the Daleks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Stella, and Dex'row, which I made up.

**ATTENTION: **I'm really _really _sorry this has taken so long. My dad took away my laptop, so I couldn't actually do anything.

I have it back for about a week, so I warn you that there might be another long wait after a week or so.

And I've decided it's just before Amy's Choice instead. I really wanted to have an OC in that episode. :D

Oh, and I am American(so is Stella), so I apologies if I mess up any phrases or speech. I WELCOME POINTERS AND SUGGESTIONS! :)

* * *

When I woke up I felt groggy and for some reason almost sea sick. Was that a normal side affect of space and time travel. I rubbed my eyes and rolled out of bed, pausing as my head throbbed. Maybe I was getting a cold? Not to mention finding out one of your favorite shows is real is a pretty big stressor.

Oh well. I stood and flicked the lights on. Looking around I spotted something on the dresser. I walked over and picked up the piece of paper on top of some clothes.

_Thought you could use a change of clothes. Don't worry about them, I don't think they fit anymore anyway._

_Amy_

I was shocked, to say the least, that she would be so kind. But in the back of my head, the part that's developed from watching so much Doctor Who, SciFi movies and Criminal Minds, I felt like this was suspicious. And maybe it was, but it was also kind. So I picked up the clothes and looked to see if there was a connecting bathroom.

Oddly enough there was. A door the left wall of the door leading to the hallway. That must be weird for the TARDIS, right? She is living. But I try not to think of that stuff too much because they weird me out. How would _you _like a bathroom inside of you?

* * *

"What do you think of Stella?" The Doctor asked his companions.

Amy noted that it was more detective like than genuinely curious. "Why?"

Rory glanced between the two, feeling that they were going to have one of their moments again. Like when they had some kind of clever debate or something.

"Isn't it a bit odd that the TARDIS gets pulled through a strange energy tunnel and she just happens to be right there when we land?" He asked in the 'Doctor Tone.' He thought about mentioning the replica of his sonic screwdriver, but decided against it. "Then we were pulled away once she got into the TARDIS.

Amy paused. "Sure, but that doesn't mean she had anything to do with it."

"And you don't think her reaction was strange? She didn't ask a whole lot of questions."

"She was probably in shock! She wakes up in an unknown room and is told that she's aboard a spaceship. And she's what? Sixteen, seventeen? She's got enough reason to be nervous."

The Doctor and Amy stared each other down for a minute, Rory looking on awkwardly. Then the Doctor went back to monitoring the TARDIS.

* * *

Stepping out into the hall, dressed in the jeans and shirt Amy left me, I started walking and hoped I got to the control room. I tried to wrap my head around this, I really did, but it was still harder than you might think. I always thought that if this happened it would be because I unknowingly or purposefully walk into an aliens trap. Like in _Reunion _or _Partners in Crime_. Or accidentally got caught up in an actual episode while they were shooting on a street instead of a set. And they just said, 'Why not?'

The latter is highly unlikely, but still plausible.

Eventually I was desperately lost. So doing the only thing I could think of, and always wanted to, I asked for a little help. I laid a hand on the wall. "Could I get a little help? I'm trying to get to the control room." I asked awkwardly. This definitely didn't happen everyday.

I heard a very faint noise. I can't really explain it but it kind of sounded like a hum crossed with a deep, faint _bong _sound. In another minute I found myself at the top of the stairs again. I smiled and lightly pat the frame. "Thanks. You're the best and don't let the Doc tell you otherwise." I whispered.

I felt an odd sensation of warmth and a faint noise that made me thing of a happy sigh or chuckle and a smile. Weird.

"There she is!" The Doctor exclaimed, grinning up at me. "Now then, how are you feeling today?"

Is it day? It's disorienting not being able to look out a window and say day or night. "I woke up feeling weird, but I'm good now." Actually I had a small headache but, like the human I am, I didn't want to bother him with it. "Must be like jet lag or something." I came to sit in the jump seat while Amy and Rory leaned against the railing.

"Hmm, probably." The Doctor said.

I tried to shrug of the vibe I was getting from him and turned to Amy. "Thanks for the clothes, by the way."

"No problem. It's nice having another girl around her for awhile. It gets so boring with these two sometimes."

The Doctor spun to look at her. "Hey! I am not boring."

Rory just rolled his eyes. I am _not_ letting my mind go down _that _gutter.

I just looked on, feeling a bit lonely and out of place. They clicked together perfectly, and who was I? The creepy fan girl who knew almost everything about them and wanted nothing more than to run around the universe glomping famous people. Wouldn't _you_ want to glomp Elvis or Shakespeare or John Lennon just so you could say you did, and not be lying? You know you do.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I noticed that Amy and the Doctor were having a heated but quiet argument about how their lives weren't boring. Amy seemed to be having tough time defending Leadworth.

I frowned. Had the lights dimmed? It seemed like it was only a little but… oh well. I don't really know anything about the TARDIS anyway. Could just be a thing.

Then she lurched, and I was sent to floor on my hands and knees. "That's not a thing!" I said to myself.

Amy and Rory looked at me strangely but the Doctor ignored me. Everything lurched again and I hugged the jump seat as best I could from the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rory get flung over the railing with a girly yell. I grinned like crazy. I would've laughed if we weren't lurching through time and space and I wasn't afraid of Amy getting mad.

Finally, we stopped with a bump. Everyone stayed still for a moment and I pulled myself to my feet, aware of how useless my legs would be if they were made of _real_ jelly.

"Okay, I think I've landed her in…" The Doctor grabbed the view screen and pulled it down. "Well, _on _the planet Dex'row."

I slowly walked over to him to look at the screen. I think Amy was helping Rory.

Dex'row seemed like a desert planet, but the way the sun shines seemed different than a desert. "Can we go outside?" I asked immediately. "How hot is it?" I asked as an after thought. I looked up to see the Doctor smiling excitedly.

"Why don't you go and find out?"

I raised a challenging eyebrow and stepped toward the door. I turned back, hand on the door, and he nodded. I pushed open the door and stepped out, momentarily blinded by the sunlight. The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't choking on hot air or anything. The desert stretched out for what seemed like forever, but it wasn't blazing hot or stuffy. In fact it felt less than ninety degrees.

I took a deep breath and felt completely relaxed. Behind me, Rory, Amy and the Doctor followed me out. I turned and grinned at the Doctor, who grinned back.

"This is Dex'row, the Planet of a Thousand Sand Hills. We happened to land on one of the cooler days, but it doesn't normally get as hot as the deserts on Earth."

Rory and Amy were looking around. I crouched down and buried my hand in the sand. It was hot and soft. Then something felt weird, but I thought it was just the heat of the sand.

"Ow!" I yanked my hand out of the ground as something pricked me. I stood up and examined my hand. There was a small prick of blood, but nothing else.

"Stella, are you alright?" I heard someone ask.

But I couldn't answer because my vision was getting blurry and black around the edges. It was like I couldn't breath and the last thing I felt was falling back into someone's arms.

* * *

The Doctor turned, hearing a yell. He spotted Amy and Rory lying and relaxing in the sand not far from the TARDIS. So it wasn't them. But where was…? The Doctor walked up to Stella, eyebrows drawn in curiosity and concern. "Stella, are you alright?" But his only answer was her falling back. He outstretched his arms but the unexpected weight brought him to his knees. He shifted her to a more comfortable position.

"Amy! Rory!" He yelled. They looked up, and seeing their new friend out cold, rushed to the Doctor. He picked her up. "Get the door."

Lying her in one of the medical wing's beds, he noticed that she was starting to sweat but her skin was cool instead of hot. "I need you two to wait in the control room. Look out for anything suspicious on the view screen." Amy looked like she wanted to protest, but let Rory lead her away.

The Doctor started looking Stella over, carefully keeping an eye on her expression. Then he spotted her hand and his eyes widened. Her right hand had blue veins spreading through it. They seemed to be sprouting from one spot on her hand, maybe why she cried out.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her hand all the way up her arm, then her chest and head, just to be safe.

"Doc…tor?" She whispered, then whimpered as her hand and head began to burn and sting.

"I'm here, Stella. I'm going to get you all better." He looked over his sonic, assessing the results. "Stella, you've got some kind of poison in your system. Can you tell me what happened?"

Stella tried to open her eyes but couldn't. She wasn't sure if it was because she felt disoriented or because everything spun when she did. "Something…pricked my…my hand. In the sand. Don't know what." She murmured.

The Doctor reached into a drawer and brought out a small syringe. He stuck Stella's upper right arm and pushed down the plunger. Stella was unconscious in seconds.

Back in the control room Amy waited, impatiently, in the jump seat. Rory stood off to the side, tapping the railing nervously. He may be a nurse but that meant nothing off Earth. He felt useless.

They both looked up as they heard footsteps. The Doctor was walking toward them, frowning to himself.

"Well?" Amy asked.

"She's…stable enough. I gave her something to slow down the poison in her system, but I don't know what it is." He looked over a few scanners. "I need to find what attacked her in the next 48 hours or she won't live. And that's if I'm estimating it's progression correctly." He finished quietly.

Amy slipped her hand into Rory's. "Can't you take a sample of her blood? Don't you have some alien tech or something?"

The Doctor looked at Amy with a sliver of amusement through the worry. "No alien tech. But I think if we go into town and ask around we might be able to find out something."

Rory looked reluctant. "We?" He didn't like the idea of him, Amy, or the Doctor (but mostly Amy), outside with a deadly alien lurking underground waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Amy and I. You know enough to take care of Stella if something happens and I can't let you and Amy go out on your own."

Rory was about to protest when he reminded himself that it was more than just Amy. Stella would die if they didn't figure out what happened.

"Rory, I'll be fine." Amy said, kissing his cheek and moving toward the Doctor. "I need to feel like I'm doing something."

Rory sighed and nodded. "Just be careful."

* * *

Pwease review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Stella, nothing else (though many share my dream of owning the Doctor…but I don't)

This chapter rated T for Stella's language and my paranoia.

* * *

In the medical wing, Stella twitched but remained unconscious. By now the blue was just below her elbow. Occasionally she flinched or made an expression, wrapped in some kind of dream.

_Where…? What's going…? _I knew I was dreaming, but it felt more like I was conscious, I just had no control over anything. And currently I felt like I was falling while surrounded by darkness. There was no wind pushing against my back but I knew I was falling by the feeling in my chest. And subconsciously, like when you know something because it's in your mind but you can't explain it.

Too confusing? Um, like when your dreaming and you're talking to a person but you've never seen them before. Though you know whether or not to trust them, because they were made by your brain.

Then there was a pulse. Well, it felt like a pulse. I could hear the faintest sound and it almost sounded like a heartbeat but instead of _thump thump _it sounded like a steady, deep _fumbed._ It's hard to explain.

Then there was another. And with every one I was surrounded with waves of dark blue that would turn into aqua. It would wash over the black in multiple waves, vanish, and start over.

But then I wasn't there anymore. I was lying in what I think was grass, looking up at a brilliantly orange sky. There was a soft wind that rustled the grass and blew my hair out of my face. I turned my head to the right and gasped.

I was staring at what looked like a city, bathed in orange. It looked like it was inside a glass dome and there were two bright objects in the background. I had only seen pictures online, but they were nothing like this. I was on Gallifrey. And it was so _beautiful._ I kinda wanted to see the silver leaves but there were no trees in sight.

I felt like I was among friends and family I had never knew I had; welcome. Even home. My chest, my heart, ached with every beat. I felt a few tears trail down my face.

When I picture Earth I had a hard time picturing anything but how corrupt people were. The sickness, poverty, hunger. Arrogance. Most humans believed they were so high and mighty, but in reality they shunned their own race just because they had different opinions and beliefs. People who they never met, and wouldn't have to, they hated. They killed and hurt for things like drugs and money, that only got them into deadly trouble because they wanted the quick way.

But this…this looked amazing. I knew the Time Lords had their bad times but…seeing this made it better. It was so vivid…so alive.

I felt my face and found it was soaked. Weirdly enough, I thought I heard Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars in the background. Just bit and peaces in the back of my head. My brain can be so weird.

I suddenly felt myself being dragged back and being wrapped in the black again.

* * *

The Doctor paused as he and Amy entered the city, a look of concentration on his face. Amy turned to ask him something, but realized he wasn't standing next to her. She looked back and saw him staring of into space.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Amy touched his shoulder.

The Doctor's head snapped up. "Yes, sorry what?" He said quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just…something felt weird."

"Felt weird how?"

The Doctor thought about this as he led Amy back into the city. The buildings were made mostly of light colored stone, and some darker brick, but looked as sophisticated as something in an Earth city. "I suppose…it felt like something was probing my mind."

"What, like mind reading?" Amy asked, following him closely.

"Sort of. But that's very rare in this galaxy. And, yes, mind reading does exist." He added. "I have a connection with the TARDIS - yes, she's alive - and I think she was prodding my mind. I just can't figure out why."

Amy started to ask about the TARDIS, but pushed it away. It could wait, and Rory would want to know too. "So how are we supposed to find a cure, or whatever?"

"No idea. But let's do what we always do: ask around."

"You mean run up to random people and ask if they've been attacked by something in the sand?" She said it as a statement, not a question.

The Doctor grinned and answered her anyway. "Yup." Amy sighed as he interrupted a couple, both with light red skin.

Back in the TARDIS, Rory found himself very bored and very worried. Someone he barely knew had been entrusted to his care and he wasn't even sure what he should do if something happened. Other than the basics, of course. Not to mention Amy and the Doctor (but mainly his worry was Amy; she was headstrong and the Doctor could handle himself), who were running around outside where something was lurking under them. Ready to pop up any moment.

He had already wandered around the control room, his and Amy's room, ad the library (there actually was a pool!). Now he was on is way to check on Stella. When he entered the room, he noticed things he hadn't had time to before. The room wasn't white but maroon. There were five beds, two on each side and one at the far end, but the room could obviously hold more if it wanted to. It was pretty big. Beside each bed was a big medicine cabinet. There was another door in the back that he guessed led to a storage room.

Stella was lying in the first bed on the left. Rory walked over to her and examined her right arm, which was resting on top of the sheets. The blue veins were just past her elbow but what concerned him more was her hand. Almost all of it was completely blue, save for a few slivers. It looked like she'd stuck her hand in a can of dye.

Rory turned to the medicine cabinet and opened the doors. He spotted bottles, vials, needles and rubber gloves. He put on a pair of gloves and started looking over the bottles and vials, looking to see if there was anything he recognized. There was one or two sedatives one antibiotic he knew of and a few he could guess what they were used for. Others went from unknown to where he couldn't even pronounce the name in the first place. Colors went from clear to obnoxiously bright. And Rory was suspicious that one actually slowly changed colors; he could've swoon that red one had a less orange tint a second ago.

Closing the doors and throwing out his gloves, Rory looked back at Stella. She looked a bit pale and sick. Which she was, but to see it so apparent on her face made it seem so much worse.

"Rory?" Someone called.

Rory started for the doorway when Amy, followed by the Doctor, came through. Rory hugged his girlfriend when she reached him.

"You're so clingy." Amy said, smiling.

The Doctor was scanning Stella again with his sonic screwdriver. "Has anything changed? Has she woken up?"

"No, and it's getting worse."

"Obviously." The Doctor muttered to himself. Rory frowned but didn't say anything.

"Sonofabitch…" Stella groaned. Amy covered her mouth in surprise and Rory jumped. The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes. Stella's eyes were squeezed shut but she was obviously awake. She was rubbing her eyes with her left hand. "Can somebody turn down the lights?"

The Doctor blinked, then registered what she'd asked. "Amy, could you turn down the lights?" Amy ran over to the light switch and dimmed the lights.

Stella opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She realized how stiff her right arm was and looked down. "Holy shit!" She yelled in shock. "What happened to my arm?"

The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um…coming out of the TARDIS…putting my hand in the sand. Yeah, I stuck my hand in the sand and something pricked me."

The Doctor nodded. "Okay…and what color are your eyes?"

Stella stared at him in confusion. "Green. Why?"

"Now, it could be nothing…but your right eye is blue." He said slowly.

Stella's eyes widened and she looked around for a mirror. She spotted the medicine cabinet on the other side of the room and slipped off the bed, making a break for the mirror. She stared at her reflection in shock. Her right eye was an unnaturally glowing blue and her left eye was it's normal green. She turned around with wide eyes. "How is that nothing?"

The Doctor shared glances with his two companions. "I don't know exactly. But we'll fix it, I promise."

Stella felt like crying. Her arm and _one_ of her eyes were blue and she knew it wasn't good. And the Doctor probably wouldn't let her do anything, just sit and wait. "How long was I asleep?"

"A…couple hours." Stella glared, hearing his reluctance. "Well, maybe closer to six."

Stella took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

I wanna go home and curl up in my bed! Wait, what am I talking about? I can't go home just because I'm scared! I've seen what happens when someone travels with the Doctor, so what the hell am I doing? Grow a friggin' backbone! Traveling with them is worth it and you know it!

"Do you know what it is? Like a poison or parasite or something?" I walked back to the bed and sat down, still a bit shaky.

The Doctor looked a bit surprised that I hadn't burst into tears. I looked for Amy and Rory but they were gone. Must've thought things were going to get ugly.

The bed creaked as the Doctor sat next to me, looking straight ahead as I watched him. "I thought it was a poison but now the way it's progressing, I'm not so sure…" He looked at me, then down. I felt a hand over my own and looked down, then back up at the Doctor. I would've squealed and blushed that he was holding my hand, if it weren't because I had the side of the bed in a terrified death grip. "You're going to be fine."

But, like the sometimes pessimist I am, I focused more on the sliver of doubt I heard than the 98% of confidence.

* * *

I can haz reviews now, yes? :3


	5. Chapter 5

I own Stella, nothing else.

The lack of reviews saddens me. ):

* * *

I sighed in frustration as I turned onto my other side. The Doctor and Amy had gone back to the city and had left Rory here to watch me. I was trying to go back to sleep but my arm was bothering me too much. Besides the fact that an unknown thing was slowly turning me blue, it also burned and itched. It wasn't excruciating but that was what made it worse. It was just enough to be really irritating, like a feather being brushed on my arm. A really annoying feather.

Finally, I tossed off the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was going to my room and taking a shower. I had a terrible bed head and hadn't had a shower in at least…two, three days? I don't know, but I felt like I needed one. Unfortunately, a few minutes later I found myself standing in front of the medical room. I tried to get to my room two more times only to end up where I started. Why did the TARDIS pick now to side with the Doctor?

"C'mon, I just need a shower and then I promise I'll be right back here." I said with a sigh. I tried again and finally saw my door. "Thank you." I whispered. I grabbed a shirt and jeans I borrowed from the wardrobe and went into the bathroom. I set the clothes on the sink's counter and stripped. Luckily (and creepily) there was already shampoo, conditioner, soap etc.

After I got the water running, I stuck my hand under the water to test the temperature. But as the water hit my skin, I screamed as it felt like it was lava instead of water. I yanked my arm away and cradled it against my body, gritting my teeth in pain. I quickly grabbed a towel and wiped down my arm. It was dry but now it felt like something was crawling under my skin!

_**Knock knock knock! **_"Stella, are you okay? I thought I heard a scream and then your door sort of…appeared." Rory asked through the door.

Yeah, the TARDIS does that. I sighed a bit in relief. "Hold on." I quickly threw on my old clothes and opened the door.

"Ah, you're okay. Good." He said awkwardly.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, thanks." I turned serious. "Listen, I just tried to take a shower and when my arm touched the water it felt like lava or something."

"Maybe it's TARDIS water?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, my _blue_ arm. I think that whatever it is doesn't like water." I chewed my lip as we stood in silence. "I've got an idea. Let me brush my hair and then I need you to take me outside. Just into the sunlight, okay?"

Rory sighed. "Fine, but if the Doctor gives me hell it's on you." I nodded and I quickly brushed my hair, letting him lead me back to the control room. He opened the door and I eyed the sunny expanse of sand for a minute. On Earth I had a seriously "out there" way of thinking and watching Doctor Who (and fan fiction) had only strengthened it. If what I was thinking was right, I could have this partly figured out.

I stepped up to the doorway and stuck my arm into the sunlight. At first nothing. Then it felt like someone was sticking me with needles all over my arm. It got worse and worse until it felt like burning and smoke was actually rolling off my arm!

"Pull your arm in!" Rory yelled, taking me by the shoulders.

"No, wait!" It looked like my skin was on fire without the flames (felt like it too), but the blue was retreating to my hand and my skin was unharmed. Then my hand started hurting ten times worse than anything I'd ever felt. I gritted my teeth and, on instinct, stuck my hand in the sand.

I felt some kind of rush and all of a sudden the pain washed away. I yanked my hand out of the sand and backed into the TARDIS. Rory closed the door. "Oh my god." He breathed.

I looked at my arm, albeit reluctantly, to see that my arm was back to normal. "Whoa." I examined my arm and hand from all angles, even poked it a few times, but it was back to normal.

"Hey, look at this." Rory was crouched pointing to the floor in front of him. I crouched across from him staring down at a very small pile of…blue sand?

"Is that from my arm?"

"Could be." He tried to get a closer look but that's when everything got royally screwed. The "sand" jumped toward him, aiming for his eyes. "Ahh!" He brought his hands up to his eyes.

"Rory!" I couldn't see his eyes, but my first instinct was to get him to a sink to wash out his eyes, like we were taught in science class for chemicals.

But then he bowed his head, hands still at his eyes, and went silent. I put my hands on his shoulders cautiously. "Rory? C'mon, let's go wash your eyes out."

"_Get away." _He said in a scratchy voice. He raised his head and his eyes were the same blue mine used to be. Around his eyes were also blue, almost like someone drew around his eyes with a marker.

I stumbled back as he stood.

* * *

The Doctor and Amy were pushed to their knees. They were in a long room, made of white marble and decorated with gold tapestries. On either side there were guards wearing armor and holding spears. In front of them there were black marble stairs that led to a throne and the man who sat in it. He was dressed in red, silver, and gold, an odd contrast to the red of his skin.

"Why is his skin darker?" Amy whispered.

The Doctor leaned closer to her. "It's the opposite of human skin - when someone stays in the sun longer their skin becomes lighter. Darker skin is viewed as respectable because it means he can afford not to work outside." He murmured.

"Silence!" One of the guards jabbed the Doctor in the back with the end of his spear. The Doctor grunted and put his hands out to keep from falling forward. Amy glared up at the guard and put a hand on the Doctor's back protectively. The guard glared back.

"Please," The man in the throne raised a hand, signaling for the guards to stand down. "That's enough. There is no need for that, he was simply answering her question."

The first guard bowed slightly. "Of course, my king."

Said king fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had grown tired of such formalities years ago, but everyone thought them necessary. "Please tell me why these two have been brought here."

"Sir, they have arrived on the planet illegally and have been caught…speaking of the Blue Ones." He said ominously.

The kings expression darkened slightly. Now he understood; talk of the Blue Ones was forbidden.

"The Blue Ones?" The Doctor asked with interest. "What are the Blue Ones?"

"Please leave us."

"Sir, I protest-"

"I understand, but please leave." He said forcefully. Unable to go against him the guards left the room, albeit reluctantly. Once they were gone, the king sighed and stood. "You can stand if you wish. I am King Sargox." He walked down the throne's steps and sat on the last on.

The Doctor and Amy stood, the Doctor wincing. "You're guards are quiet…strong." He decided.

King Sargox frowned. "I apologize for them; they are over protective. Please, come sit. I'm not nearly as strict as most kings." He smiled. Amy sat in front of him, hugging her knees and the Doctor sat to his left.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Amelia." The Doctor said, smiling.

"Amy." She corrected with a glare. The Doctor sighed slightly. "Amy, then."

"Good to meet you. Now, you must understand that not many visit this planet and speaking of the Blue Ones is…more or less forbidden."

"Just who are the Blue Ones?" The Doctor asked.

King Sargox looked unsure for a moment. Then he nodded to himself. "Back hundreds of years ago there were two kinds of our race. The Blue Ones and the Red Kind. They fought constantly over food, shelter, water. Eventually the planet was literally split. The Red Kind on one side of the planet and the Blue Ones on the other. They lived mostly in peace for two hundred years." King Sargox rubbed his forehead. "Then the Red Kind began to fight, seemingly without any reason other than hurting Blue Ones. Soon it was a full out war and the remaining Blue Ones were driven underground, into the underground tombs that were built for our deceased. That part of the tomb was sealed off from the rest. Most are too ashamed to speak of this past, so it became law for people to keep silent."

The three of them sat in silence. King Sargox looked tired and older than before, the wrinkles on his face seemed deeper. Amy was thinking of how horrible it must have been for the Blue Ones while the Doctor had moved on to how it could be connected to Stella.

"Could they have evolved?" The Doctor asked, getting up and pacing. He thought better when he paced.

King Sargox looked up in surprise. "I…suppose. I'm not sure. We haven't seen any Blue Ones since they were locked away - we assumed they had died down there."

"Say they did evolve. Into something that could live underground. Under the sand even. Does your race have any special abilities like something that could prick someone? I'm sorry I'm not very familiar with your species."

The king thought for a moment. "Not anymore, no. But there did used to be some abilities long ago. The Red kind were naturally physically strong and cunning. The Blue Ones were a bit telepathic and they had a poison that came from their fingertips. It was never deadly, it only paralyzed."

"AH-HA!" Amy and the king jumped as the Doctor yelled, grinning. Amy wondered if the guards would come back in it was so loud. "Don't you see? If the Blue Ones evolved underground they could have mutated their poison over time. That must be what's wrong with Stella. King Sargox, is there an antidote for the poison?"

"No, without the Blue Ones the antidote was never needed. But before I was king there was a strange occurrence of murders. The victims were telepaths and their eyes and skin and been turned blue. They were able to save the last one by accident. He was being transported and when he went into the sunlight smoke rolled off of his body. The blue went away and he was back to normal.

Now you know why we don't get many visitors." He added.

Amy stood. "How long did they survive? The ones they couldn't save."

"A day, maybe two."

The Doctor was wracking his brain. "Amy, if you were underground for all your life, how do you think it would feel if you suddenly went into the bright sun light?"

"Painful?"

The Doctor grinned. "Exactly. Thank you very much for your time, King Sargox. You've helped save my friends life today." He grabbed Amy's hand and raced to the door.

King Sargox just leaned back and sighed contently. "Now, I wonder if I can get a nap in before the guards bother me again."

* * *

Stella slammed the door behind her as she entered her room. She didn't bother turning the lights on and sprinted into the bathroom, closing that door and locking it. She climbed into the bathtub, panting and wide eyed in dear.

_A possessed Rory is trying to kill me; why why why? What the hell does blue sand have to do with this? I should have waited for the Doctor to get back! _Stella tried to calm her breathing as she heard the first door bang open. One hand inched over to the shower nozzle and the other took down the shower head, pointing it at the door.

There was a thud, making her jump. Then another and another. Finally, the door gave way and swung open with a startling bang. Rory walked forward and Stella noticed, with a dreading feeling, that his face and both arms were blue up to his elbows. He walked forward then paused. Rory swung his right arm out, breaking the mirror. Stella tightened her grip on the nozzle. Rory gripped a piece of the mirror and started toward Stella again. His arm was unharmed, as if it were made of stone.

Stella held the shower head out. "Back off, or it'll be the water treatment for you." _That sounds so lame._

Rory's arm jerked forward so quickly, Stella would have missed it if she blinked. "Ahh!" She cried out in pain. Looking down, she realized the piece had cut her side and imbedded itself in the wall behind her. Crimson blood began to soak her shirt. Stella turned on the water and sprayed Rory as mush as she could. Rory gave an inhuman roar and backed up. Stella stepped out of the tub, backing him up. She could feel the warm liquid sliding down her side. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't a clean cut either. It burnt like hell, too.

Suddenly, Rory was grabbed from behind by two pairs of hands and dragged into the main room. Stella shifted a bar on the shower head and the water was cut off. She started forward and realized it was Amy and the Doctor who were wrestling Rory into the middle of the room.

"NOW!" The Doctor shouted. A beam of light came down from the ceiling. Rory screamed again and smoke began to roll off of his blue skin. He fell to his knees as his skin returned to normal. He blinked.

"What just happened?" Amy hugged him, which he confusedly returned.

The Doctor sighed in relief. Then he remembered Stella and turned to look for her. His eyes widened as he found her on the floor, one hand pressed against her side.

"Stella! Hang on, move your hand…" She did so he could see the gash. He winced. "C'mon, lets get you to the medical wing." He moved to help her up, but she had his sleeve in a death grip.

I put a hand over the bleeding gash. It wasn't pouring blood, but I'm sure my heart going eighty miles per hour wasn't helping. It had finally hit me - I was traveling across time and space with the group that always gets into some kind of deadly trouble. It's like waking up from a dream. Everything is fuzzy then you wake up and it's all crystal clear.

I vaguely registered the Doctor coming over to me and asking me to move my hand. I did only to grip his sleeve. I couldn't stop shaking. He tried to move me but I wouldn't let go. I was frozen. First near death experiences do that.

The Doctor cupped my cheek and turned my head to look at him. "You're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you, okay? Rory is back to normal." And I lost it. I started crying then sobbing and I couldn't stop. The Doctor just hugged me to him and rocked me. I gripped his shirt with both hands and pressed my forehead against his shoulder.

The last thing I remember was shaking with sobs as he hugged me.

* * *

Review for more! :)


End file.
